My Immortal Runner
by Datgirl45
Summary: The worst fanfiction of all time...MAZE RUNNER EDITION! If you're looking to lose some brain cells, meet Magenta (nto Marie suue!) the goffik Galdr who has misadventures wit Tresa and Newt! Lolz.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I have brought the curse that is My Immortal to our wholesome fandom. It's basically just a parody so don't expect anything original.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tara Gilespie's views do NOT match mine.**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) teresa, aka betrayera1a1 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Minhoo ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Magenta Brenda Teresa Bella Edward Jacob Katniss Tris Madden and I have long magenta hair (that's how I got my name, duh) with golden streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and green eyes like flower stems and a lot of people tell me I look like Rosa Salazar (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Benji Madden but I wish I was because he's a major shucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a Galddr and I live in the Glade with a jillion teenage boys (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you preps couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I make Wicked order all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside of the Homestead It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Med-Jak preppies stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Magenta!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Newt!

"What's up Newt?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard Minho and Winston call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! If you managed to get past Chapter One, here is Chapter Two! I just like to show the world terrible stories. Hehe...**

AN: Fangz 2 betrayera1a1 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a Rite Arm necklace, cowboy boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Teresa (AN: Betrayera1a1 dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her blue eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMG, I saw you talking to Newt yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Newt?" she asked as we went out of the Homestead and into da Great Hall.

"No I so shucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Newt walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in the Maze." he told me.

"Oh my shucking gosh!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favourite band, besides MCR.

"Well...do you want to go with me?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for your amusement!**

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN TERESA! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Newt was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Newt!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Magenta." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said a5a1a7) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood

They're all so happy you've arrived

The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom

She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so shucking hot." I said to Newt , pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Newt looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Newt sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's married to Nicole shucking Richie. I shucking hate that little shank." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Newt. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Newt and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Newt didn't go back to the Glade instead he drove the car into… the Cliff!


	4. Chapter 4

**To anyone who has survived the past three chapters, the worst hasn't even begun...**

AN: I sed stup flaming ok magenta's name is MAGNETA nut mary su OK! NEWT IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"NEWT!" I shouted. "What the shuck do you think you are doing?"

Newt didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the shucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Magneta?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Newt leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly Newt kissed me passionately. Newt climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERSHUCKERS!"

It was….Alby!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: **(Not mine)** STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Alby waz in da Maz is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Alby made Newt and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Newt comforted me. When we went back to the Homestead Alby took us to Minho and Thomas who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Cliff!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre slintheads?" asked Minho.

"How dare you?" demanded Thomas.

And then Newt shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Alby and Minho still looked mad but Thomas said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to the Homestead."

Newt and I went upstairs while they glared at us.

"Are you okay, Magenta?" Newt asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Newt was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows! Shut ot 2 Teresa xxxx

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Homestead, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Slinthead!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was wearing red contact lenses just like Newt's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Clint, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Newt came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7- Bring me 2 life

**(Actual author's note): If you've ventured into the unknown and actually read My Immortal, you may notice I've taken out some stuff. It's just because I'm not really comfortable with that** **stuff. Just a heads up if you notice anything different :)**

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Mgenata isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Newt and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Newt. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Newt. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Newt, Newt!" I screamed, when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Newt's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You slinthead!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Newt pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you shucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Newt ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's meeting where he was talking about some keeper stuff with Thomas and some other people.

"VAMPIRE CLINT, YOU MOTHERSHUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Newt came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Magneta, it's not what you think!" Newt screamed sadly.

My friend G'oosebumps Brenda Laing smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic brown hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Brenda was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Janson killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Laing and not Despain. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in the Glade, not WICKED).

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Thomas demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Newt!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Magenta was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Magenta) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Beth, a stupid preppy slinthead. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Newt anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah shucking right! Shuck off, you shank!" I screamed. I ran out of the Glade and into the Maze where I had lost my virility to Newt and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movies ok so itz nut my folt if Ablyys in the Maez. besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson tomis dosent lik cltin now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Newt for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Newt.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with gray hair, no girlfrriend and everything started riding towards me on a Griever! He didn't have a girlfriend (basically like Janson in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Janson!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Janson shouted "WICKED is good!" and I couldn't run away.

"Hocus Pocus!" I shouted at him. Janson fell off his Greiver and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Magneta." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Clint!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Newt had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Newt went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Rat-Man!" I shouted back.

Rat-Man gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Newt!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Janson got a dude-ur-so-stoopid look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Newt!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Newt came into the woods.

"Newt!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into the Galde together making out.

 **Before I go, I would just like to say, thank you to all of the reviewers of this story so far! I also missed a chapter in between six and seven, so I'm working on that! Thanks for reading and keep watching the skis! I mean skies...**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: stup it u cranks if u donot lik ma story den shuck off! ps it turnz out g'oosebumps Brenda isn't a WICKED agnet afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about Janson all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are G'oosebumps Brenda, Vampire, Newt, Aav Page (although we call her Goffik now. She has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Gally. Only today Newt and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Magenta! Are you OK?" G'oosebumps Brenda asked in a concerted voice.

"What the shuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Janson came and the shucking slinthead told me to shucking kill Clint! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Newt. But if I don't kill Clint, then Janson, will shucking kill Newt!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly Newt jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you shucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you poser crank slinthead!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Newt started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Ablyy walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut in do maz and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Magneta Newt has been found in the Maze. He committed suicide by Jumping off the wall."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend tressa4 hleping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! G'oosebumps Brenda tried to comfort me but I told her shuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Albby chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so shucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't schucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Tomis was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Joge was masticating to it! They were sitting on their greevirs.

"EW, YOU SHUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Tomas and Joge pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Tomis and Jorge a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Alby ran in. "Magenta, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Tomis and Joeg and then he waved his hand and suddenly…

Gally ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Gally? You're just a little test subjuct!"

"I MAY BE A TEST SUBJECT…." Gally paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Thomis said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where I had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Jirge held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Joidgre said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Gally said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Thomas asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of the reviewers! The original was so stupid I was literally in tears as I, well, edited this. It's actually pretty hard to write badly. Tara Gilespie (the 'author' of the original) was a pretty talented troll xD. I actually found a fanfic worse than this. It's called Jo Bekke at Hugwrts which I highly recommend reading. It was taken down, but there's still plenty of commentaries to have a look at :)**

AN: stop f,aing ok Gallyy is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no Tomis iant kristian plus gllay isn't really in luv wif magenta dat was MInhoo ok!

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Newt had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Tomis and JOrge and GALLIE were there too. They were going to the Crank Palace after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those shucking pervs hanging out in a Galde wid lots of hot gurlz. Albieey had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Agally came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Magneta I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Shuck off." I told him. "You know I shucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like shucked up Cranks like you." I snapped. Gallly had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Magneta." Hargrid says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Kim Kardashian p-video made from your shower scene and being vued by Tmmoas and George." Who MASTICATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for teresa I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Newt?"

Gally rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Magneta," Albeey said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hally yelled. aLBii lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Gallie stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, aLBY!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so shuck off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." G'oosebummps Brenda said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Tomes and Gorge couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some jobs. Vampire was a slicer. He looked all depressed because Newt had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Newt. He was sucking some blood from a Muney.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Clint had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Newts. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU MEDIOCRE SIMPLETONS!" shouted Minhoo who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you slinthead!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Newt!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMG! NOOOOO! MY TatOo HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a TAtoo anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Goffik changed it into a tramp stamp for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my tattoo hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Newt….Jison has him bondage!"


	13. Chapter 13

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 TERESA MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY TERESA DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

Chapter 13.

AN: teresa fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a frikin sexbom! CRANKZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Alvy. We were so scared.

"Alvin Alby!" we both yelled. Alby came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Jaison has Newt!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Newt!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Jaison does to Newt. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Magenta." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Newt!" he moaned.

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell, somehow. Then… suddenly we were in Jackson's lair!

We ran in with our guns just as we heard a croon voice say. "abra Kedavra!"

It was….. Janson!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: f off PREPZ ok! Tersa fangz 4 helpin agen. Ps im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Jinson was. It turned out that Hanson wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Some guy was. Newt was there crying tears of blood. Ben was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Ben.

"Rid my sight you despicable cranks!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "Magneta, Iloveyouwillyougooutonadatewithme?" He said

"Huh?" I asked.

"Magneta I love you will you go on a date with me?" asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the klunk? You torture my bf and then you expect me to go out with you? Gosh, you are so shucked up you shucking slinthead." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Ben what art thou doing?" called Janisn . Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on the fat trans and we went to da maze. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Nrwt taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a six-pack (cuz he so hut!) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for G'oosebumps Brenda, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such shucking slintheads." answered Newt.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Tomis and Gorje took a video of me naked. Gally says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Ben is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory mangeta isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A SHUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk! fangz 2 teresa 4 hlpein!

"Magenta Magenta!" shouted Newt sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Newt and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to the meeting.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my magneta pink hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Track-hoe work. I was trying to dig turning a bloody shovel into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Newt!

"Magneta I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those slinthead preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna shucking be with you. I shucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Da Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da shuk out od hr!) .

"OMG." I said after he was finished. Some shucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Newt's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i shuking h8 dat slinthead) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Joge shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in the Maze right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! teresa u suk u shukem sinthed gimme bak mah shukjin swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Teresa wtf ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 anime 4 techin muh japnese!

We ran happily to the Maze. There we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happly. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so shucing happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Neet thought so. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Newt was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Jnnsaon and da Wikde Agnets!

"Wtf Newt im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Newt promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prep or a T Swift or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prep or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Magneta! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'Da world is black' by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

G'oosebumps Brenda was standing there. "Hajimemashite gurl." she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in japanese). "BTW Teresa that shucking poser got thrown to the grieves. she failed al her jobs and she skepped dinner." (an: TERESA U SHUKING SUK! SHUK U!)

"It serves that shuking slinthead right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Yeresa will die too." I said.

"Kawai." G'oosebumps Brenda shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got throw today greievers I murdered her and den joje did it with her cause he's a necphilak."

Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with neut tonight in the Maze with mcr." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

G'oosebumps Brenda Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omg totally lets go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snaped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "G'Oosebumps Brneda are u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool goffic stores near The Galdee that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Newt or Goffik or Vampire(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Alby." She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMG ALBY?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for the Galde on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in the Maze. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me and G'Oosebumps Brenda asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Jorge and toomis tried to buy a goffic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said G'Oosebumps Brenda.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at him. "Hey BTW my name's Magedtna brenda TARA Bella Edward Jacob tris madden what's yours?"

"George." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf newt you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Gallya flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMG Magnedtan U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den SHOOOKK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz teresa isn't rely a prep. Teresa plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

Geogre gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Gally kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. "WTF Gally?" I shouted angrily. "Shuck off you shjucking slinthead." Well anyway Teresa came. Gally went away angrily.

"Hey slinthead you look kawaii." she said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Teresa's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Newt?" she asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Tomis." she anserred happily. Well anyway Newt and Tomis came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Tomis was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Draco was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. G'oosebumps Brenda was going 2 da concert wif Dracola. Dracola used to be called Chuck but it tuned out dat he was kidnapped at birth and his real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Chuck converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in the Glabd now. He was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall him Dracula now. Well anyway we al went 2 Newt's black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad James gave him. Draco and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid shuking preps. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was…. Jinson and da Withcehd Agnets!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Magneta, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Newt!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a goffik manflu in on his greiver. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back. He shotted a spel and Jinson ran away. It was…Alby!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a shuken prep! fangz 2 teresa 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson allby swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Newt and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Alby chased Jnsaon away. We flew there on our greivers. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Newt had a black MCR greive. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Homested. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Taylor Swift and One Direction.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to G'oosebumps Brenda and Teresa. G'oosebumps Brenda was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraoote t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Teresa was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Newt came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so shucking hot." Zart was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Jinson yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….ALBY?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Jainson!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table where the Medjacks sat started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Alvin." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a shucking poser!" Newt shouted angrily as we we to running. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Teresa shouted.

I was so shucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a shoken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW mangtea a immune so der!1 fangz 2 teresa 4m da help!11

All day we sat angerly finking about Alvby. We were so shucking ticked off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Newt was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one shucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You shucking slinthead!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it shucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Newt banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (teresa that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke.

Suddenly glyy came. He had appearated threw the fat trains.

"You gave me a shucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my cigarete. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da gurl's room?"

Only it wasn't just Galyy. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 be George or maybe Newt but it was Alby.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Newt has a surprise for u."

 **So that's Chapter 19! Roughly around twenty five more to go, woo! I know I'll sound desperate when I say, but please review, it'll make my day!**


	20. Chapter 20

OpAN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 terpesa 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Jajian had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Newtso we could do it again.

"Wut de shucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Joje! "R u gonna cum kis me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Allvy had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Thomts since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow ttntmhmd." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can ur shuck ur sixy yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Klunkhead." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Tomis and Gorge were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Blondie was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Blondie ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were shuking preps. (btw toms is movd 2 Med-Jacks now)

"WTF is that why u wanted gtgntgbtbff?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Joore shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Tomis began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant shuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Allly. So shuck off, u slintheads!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely shucking hot.

"WTF where'd Newt?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a shucking slinthead. He told me he wouldn't com." Vampire said shaking his hed. "U wanna com with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogfather Whatitsnamw had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said 'MAGNTEA' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

Gerard was so shuking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Helena' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Newt, cryin in a corner.


End file.
